


worthy

by desitonystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sentient Mjolnir (Marvel), vaguely sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: The first time they slept together, Thor tried to explain it to Tony.“She’s alive?!” he asked, and immediately felt bad, but in all fairness, Mjolnir was a hammer.An attractive hammer, compared to normal, human hammers, but a hammer, nonetheless.“She’s not alive, she’s -”Thor cursed in a language that sounded suspiciously gaelic, “I believe the Midgardian word is sentient.”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	worthy

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this textpost](https://alethiaii.tumblr.com/post/187326442180/itsallavengers-itsallavengers)

The first time they slept together, Thor tried to explain it to Tony.

“She’s alive?!” he asked, and immediately felt bad, but in all fairness, Mjolnir was a hammer.

An attractive hammer, compared to normal, human hammers, but a hammer, nonetheless.

“She’s not alive, she’s -”Thor cursed in a language that sounded suspiciously gaelic, “I believe the Midgardian word is sentient.”

Tony dropped his voice an octave, “Does that mean she heard me when we were -” he gestured between them, “you know.”

His face turned red and Thor furiously bit down the desire to kiss him breathless, “No sweetheart, she didn’t hear you screaming out my name.”

He bent down to nip at the shell of Tony’s ear, “but I certainly wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

-

A couple weeks later, Tony’s working in the lab when he hears the crackle of thunder, and a strong gust of wind.

He blinks once, twice, thrice, and in his hand, where his wrench was, is Mjolnir, buzzing against his palm.

The implications of Mjolnir is his hands make his knees weak, and he stumbles back until he hits the couch, sinking into it.

There’s a faint tingling against his fingers, and he throws her up experimentally; marvelling at how light she is.

“I don’t suppose you’ll let me test you out,” he says conversationally, and there’s a brief second where he thinks he might be insane because he’s talking to a _hammer,_ but Mjolnir grows heavy in his hand- and Tony thinks he understands what Thor meant now.

“Huh,” he says, before setting her down delicately and returning to his work.

-

He quite likes Mjolnir hanging around him, he finds, especially when she floats in front of him and clears a path to the chinese food before the rest of the team can get to it.

Tony still doesn’t quite get how she works, and he’s worried that he might offend her (and Thor in some way) if he asks again; but he does enjoy getting to the kung pao chicken before Clint has slobbered all over it and made it look generally unappetising.

Mjolnir has also taken to hovering around him during press conferences and sparking like a lit fuse whenever a reporter is particularly intrusive or judgemental.

The tabloids have gone crazy with ideas about how Thor is ploughing Tony into a mattress in exchange for protecting him, which admittedly isn’t completely off (Thor _is_ ploughing him into a mattress), but Tony isn’t going to lie and say that it doesn’t slightly bother him that nobody thinks he could be worthy of Mjolnir.

Which is why it gets him particularly excited when one night Thor saddles up behind him, his dick pressing into Tony’s ass and nibbles against his throat.

“Watching you with Mjolnir it-” he moves slightly so that he can suck a light bruise against his collar; his hands moving down to unbutton Tony’s slacks,“ - it does things to me; watching you handle my hammer like that.”

Tony shifts in his arms and drops to his knees, palming his length through his trousers, “allow me to demonstrate just how well I handle your hammer.”

There isn’t much talking after that.

-

The thing is Tony isn’t the only one who notices just how excited Thor gets when he sees Tony with Mjolnir; and there’s this one day where Mjolnir is particularly miffed because Thor threw her down the throat of a dragon (it’s a long story) and she spends the next week practically stuck to Tony.

She even lets him experiment on her, which makes Tony excited beyond belief and he gets what Rhodey says his “science madness.”

There’s a glint in his eyes and fascination he hasn’t outgrown since he was a child; and he goes absolutely wild.

Generally, situations like this also need to amazing sex; because Thor has a perpetual hard on where Tony gets science crazy (which, given that his ex is Jane Foster- there is clearly a pattern).

But Mjolnir is so angry that she was thrown into a dragon’s mouth, that she refuses to let Thor anywhere near Tony.

It’s kind of funny, the first couple of days, to watch Thor beg and plead; cajole and barter with an object that can’t speak back but its slowly but surely leading towards the worst set of blue balls that Tony has ever had, and he would very much like to climb his hunk of a boyfriend like a fucking tree.

Eventually, Mjolnir decides she’s over it and moves aside when Thor approaches her and Tony for possibly the 1000th time that week.

Thor is frozen, slightly stunned that he wasn’t struck with lightning like the other 999 times; but Tony has no such hang-ups and reaches up to pull his boyfriend down by his collar and press their lips together.

There’s a couple of seconds before Thor reboots and wraps his hands under Tony’s ass- lifting him up and carrying him back to their bedroom.

They don’t come out for the next 48 hours.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/187366475222/worthy)   
> 


End file.
